


only a dream

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Nightmares, PTSD, Post Civil War, Romance, civil war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: A nightmare, not her own, wakes her up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words 100 in 100 : cell

It's a nightmare that wakes her, but for once, not Wanda's own. It's not even one that her powers pick up while she's dreaming; instead she's woken by Sam twisting restlessly beside her, pulling the thin covers away from her. He's muttering words that she can't make out at first and she thinks that he's back in Iraq, watching Riley fall from the sky while all he can do is watch. 

Then she hears her name. 

Her breath catches in her throat as her heart starts hammering and she reaches out gently, lays a hand on his shoulder. It doesn't reach him, instead she hears the words, "No, stop," and "Don't hurt her," and she bites her lip because she knows, without having to see for herself, where he is, what he's seeing. She has no memory of her time in that cell, before Steve came to rescue them, and on nights like this, she knows she's the lucky one, even if it didn't look like that at the time. 

"Sam," she says softly. "Sam... I'm here." 

He wakes with a gasp, sits bolt upright and it seems a long time before he turns to look at her. "It's all right," she tells him. "It was only a dream." 

Sam shakes his head. "They were here... they'd taken you back to that cell... They were giving you those drugs..."

She shivers, hopes he can't notice it in the dim light of the room. 

He notices. 

He always notices. 

"It was just a dream," she says again, wrapping her arms around his neck and burrowing in close to the heat of his body. "We're safe now." 

She feels him press a kiss to the top of her head, feels his sigh ruffle her hair. "Yeah," he says but he doesn't sound like he believes it and all she can do is hold him a little tighter and hope that it will be enough.


End file.
